Fuuka Yamagishi
Fuuka Yamagishi is a character from Persona 3. A student of Gekkoukan High School, she serves as the support character for S.E.E.S. Appearances *''Persona 3: Information/Support, Social Link *Persona 3: FES: Information/Support, Social Link *Persona 3 Portable: Information/Support, Social Link *Persona 3 (Manga): Design Fuuka is designed with short teal green hair, and darker brownish gray eyes(in the anime cutscene:''Fuuka Summons, her eyes are teal green). She is fouth shortest member in S.E.E.S., and she is seen having her right arm holding almost behind her left arm. At school and Tartarus she wears a school uniform of Gekkoukan High, she doesn't wears white collar shirt unlike other female student but instead she wears a teal green turtleneck with flower patterns with white strings tied between her turtleneck to sleeves, long white stocking. On the weekends, and days off, she is wearing a black turtleneck underneath with her light green poncho that covers her upper body with yellow flower pattern, long faded jade green skirt, black legging, and black slippers. She is never seems without her turtleneck outfits except on the days off in Summer, she is wearing a bright aqua green sundress with orange straps and strings tie between her outer chest, and the rest to two strip bottom of her dress, the beach excursion in Yukushima, the Summer Festival to wears her yukata, the brief school trip in Kyoto where she is wearing a bathrobe, and New Years Day at the nearby Shrine she wears her kimono. Personality Fuuka is shy, sometimes nervous, and friendly student and then on November her resolved when her close friend, Natsuki transfer to another school is become a strong-willing and compassion young women thoughtout the game. Profile Persona 3 *'Age:' 16 (17) *'Date of Birth': December 22nd, 1992 *'Zodiac': Capricorn *'Height': 152 cm( 5'0" ) *'Blood Type': O *'Initial Persona': Lucia *'Ultimate Persona': Juno *'Weapons': N/A *'Arcana/Social Link': Priestess Arcana Fuuka is a shy junior who is known for being sickly. Unlike the other members of S.E.E.S., she does not have any fighting abilities, nor does her Persona. Instead she takes Mitsuru's place as the team's tactical support. Fuuka's role is to forecast where bosses can be found at Tartarus, analyze the weaknesses of various enemies, and give commentary on battles. She also provides information on the medical/combat status of the team. A few months into the school year, Fuuka goes missing for several days. Yukari, Junpei, and the Protagonist decide to investigate after strange things start happening to girls who once bullied Fuuka. It turns out that the girls locked Fuuka up in the school gymnasium, where she accidentally became trapped in Tartarus when the school transformed into Tartarus at midnight. S.E.E.S. takes part in a dangerous mission to rescue her. In Tartarus, Fuuka is awakened to the reality of her Persona power. At the same time, Natsuki, one of the girls who bullied Fuuka, wanders into the first floor of Tartartus to see if Fuuka is alright. Fuuka ends up saving Natsuki in spite of all that Natsuki did to her, and they become fast friends afterwards even though Natsuki has no memory of the incident. Under Natsuki and S.E.E.S.' influence, Fuuka changes from a shy and isolated girl into a strong-willed, compassionate young woman. Both her Persona and her hacking skills manifest her desire to always be connected to her friends. Fuuka is one of the girls that the Protagonist can date over the course of the game. Since dating Fuuka involves tasting her horrible cooking, the Protagonist must maximize his Courage statistic before he can ask her out. If the Protagonist makes the correct choices, Fuuka will fall in love with him, and he can help her to become more comfortable with who she is. All her family members are doctors, with her parents being the exemption. Because of this, they have an inferiority complex. Despite her inferiority, Fuuka is skilled with computers and machines, as shown when she gathers information for S.E.E.S. members with her laptop, and her self-made headphones she gives to the Protagonist should her Social Link be maxed. A Certain Day of Summer Persona 3 FES The Journey The Answer *'Initial Persona': Juno At the start of the Answer, Fuuka is one of the few Sees members who stay at the Dorm. In the beginning, she attempts to contact Yukari to invite her to join the party they were having only to get turned down. Upon getting trapped the dorm with her fellow members, Fuuka goes back to the support role. She acts as the peace keeper for throughout the story, being the only one to refuse to participate fight over the keys (although Akihiko would convince her to help Aigis). Persona 3 Portable Just like the previous games, Fuuka is an available Social Link. However, if the player chooses the Female Protagonist, initiating the link only requires a Courage stat of 2. And joined the Female Protagonist to her Cooking club thoughout the social link events as Fuuka's cooking gets better with Female Protagonist awhile teaching her and she writes down recipts on her notebook. Trivia * Strangely enough, if the player accepts the 55th request on New Game+ and challenges Elizabeth before Fuuka joins the party, Fuuka will be the one to comment on Elizabeth's power at the beginning of the battle, although Mitsuru still act as Information/Support. This happens because the battle was originally programmed with Fuuka as the support character. * Funny enough, if you use an action reply and use a cheat code she will gasp and exclaim that you are cheating. * In Fuuka's concept art resembles the Justice S. Link character Chihiro Fushimi. Gallery Image:FuukaClose.jpg|Fuuka Close Up Image:Fuuka.jpg|Concept art of Fuuka Persona Fuuka.jpg Persona 3 Fuuka anime.png|Concept Artwork of Fuuka(cinematic) Persona 3 Fuuka.jpg|Early Concept Art for Fuuka Persona 3 Fuuka 2.jpg|Early Concept Art for Fuuka Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters